Haunting Eyes
by ShadowsBloodPain
Summary: Ellen was gone, she had abandoned them. Run away with no regrets or feelings of remorse. Fem!Noah!Allen


Silky white hair, sparkling gray eyes, lily white skin, a smile that could light up the whole world.

She was beautiful.

So sweet, kind, innocent, and _pure_.

What had happened?

Kanda gripped the picture in his hand even harder, the metal frame threatening to bend and glass almost cracking. He sighed and loosened his grip. It had been too long since it had happened. He should have gotten over it by now.

There was nothing he could have done to stop it-__-and it wasn't his fault. The stupid girl had gone and thrown herself in the way. He couldn't stop the sword.

_Flesh giving out.  
><em>_Eyes asking why.  
><em>_Lips twisting into a grin.  
><em>_Giggles bursting forth._

Maybe it was fate that his sword had struck her instead of Alma. Maybe there was some kind of invisible force leading her and Mugen to meet. Oh, who was he kidding? It was his fault. He could have moved out of the way, but there was something inside of him that pushed him to keep going, to destroy the beautiful girl that was in the way.

Innocence. That had to be what led him to do that to her. It was only attacking its natural enemy-_whiteskinturninggray_-and might have been able to tell what the sweet girl was about to become.

_Dead gray skin.  
><em>_Glowing golden eyes.  
><em>_Row of stigmata.  
><em>_**Noah.**_

She had abandoned them, turned traitor. Run straight into _his_ arms the moment the last cross had appeared on her forehead. She deserved whatever happened to her.

But why had she done that to them?

She could have been scared, knowing that she would face death by the hands of the Black Order, but joining that twisted idea of a family? That was unforgivable. It was as if she had forgotten all the times that the Noah had tried to kill her and everyone else. As if she had forgotten who it was that had taken her beloved father away from her and thrown her into a world full of death and demons.

But she had left the Order, left him, for the Noah. Left with them as soon as the last of the stigmata appeared. Practically jumped into the _Millennium Earl's arms! _Hugging and crying and begging to never be left behind again. And the big fatso had hugged her back, promising that he would never abandon one of his precious family members.

Oh, but it wasn't her welcoming hug to the Earl that caused this much pain. That may have been a knife to the heart, but what she did next twisted the knife in his chest. Ellen Walker had jumped on _him_, kissing all over his face and saying those wonderful three words over and over again. She had reached around his neck, placing her forehead against him, saying clearly "I love you, Tyki Mikk."

The Third Child had said those precious words back, spinning the girl while standing on thin air, his eyes filled with love and admiration for the beautiful girl in his arms.

She had turned back to the Black Order, a small smile gracing her face and her eyes closed. She waved and her eyes snapped open. Not the beautiful silver eyes that he loved so much, but glowing bright yellow eyes. Eyes filled with malice and hatred, no sympathy for what she was about to do, just cold calculating eyes.

"Goodbye Exorcists~!"

Those were the last words that Kanda heard from Ellen Walker. The last words she had spoken before disappearing into one of Rhode's doors. The last words that cut straight to the core.

And most importantly, they were the first words the Fourteenth Noah had ever said to him.

Ellen Walker was dead to him now. She had made her choice.

Squeezing the frame again, Kanda made up his mind. He would not let this betrayal go unpunished. He would not let her do this to the Black Order, to him. With a steel resolve, he stood and grabbed Mugen.

Kanda Yuu would _kill_ the Noah that was once Ellen Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Gah, Fem!Noah!Allen makes me giggle like a demented fangirl. Hehe, I still can't believe I made Kanda hate her. Oh well.<strong>

**So, I don't own D. Gray-Man. That's about it. Nothing else to say.**

**SBP**


End file.
